This invention relates to deployable munitions. In particular, this invention relates to warheads in line charges that are reliably deployed for clearing mines and obstacles that effectively detonate and do not create undue hazards during handling and deployment.
Anti-personnel obstacles and mines have been cleared from narrow passageways, or lanes, using a number of explosive devices, such as the Bangalore Torpedo. The Bangalore Torpedo is not without its disadvantages, however. Generally speaking, although it is said to be portable, it still has considerable weight and bulk. But, of even greater significance, it exposes several members of the firing team to enemy fire for extended periods as it is being emplaced. Other demolition systems are available, but they too, for one reason or another, are inadequate or unacceptable for man portable breaching operations. Hence, lightweight and readily deployable line charges capable of clearing all types of antipersonnel mines and wire obstacles are still in demand.
Furthermore, the series of warheads used in the required line charge should meet the Insensitive Munitions Requirements as set out in NAVSEA INST 8010.5A "Technical Requirements for Insensitive Munitions" (IM). The requirements with references to other documented materials are set forth in detail in this instruction. Briefly, insensitive munitions are those which reliably fulfill their performance, readiness, and operational requirements on demand, but are designed to minimize the violence of reaction and subsequent collateral damage when subjected to unplanned stimuli, such as heat, shock, fragment or bullet impact, electromagnetic pulse (EMP), or other unplanned stimuli. Insensitive munitions must meet tests for slow cook-off, fast cook-off, electromagnetic pulse (EMP), multiple bullet impact, and multiple fragmentation impact that produce no reaction more severe than burning and must have no sympathetic detonation within predetermined ranges of temperature and humidity, temperature cycling, drop, and vibration in a stowage configuration.
Warheads in all previous line charge systems failed to meet IM requirements, and consequently, this failure elevated the risk of an explosive mishap to undesirable and unacceptable levels.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for reliably deployed warheads in line charges that are capable of clearing mines and obstacles and that meets insensitive munitions requirements to further reduce risks of explosive mishaps.